In order to better comprehend the factors influencing recovery from Stroke, behavioral factors will be studied, utilizing the Stroke Data Bank population. Specifically, two dimensions of social support will be looked at with respect to stroke outcome. The two dimensions are source, (family and institutional) and type, (affective and instrumental). Patients will be stratified by stroke severity. Definition of outcome will include Activities of Daily Living (ADL) and social functioning.